Romance In Azkaban
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Hermione now working at Azkaban, finds herself looking after one particular man, a man that destroyed her life. A man that she slowly falls in love with and as Hermione uncoils his past slowly, she realizes that there is no way out of the dark hole.HGPT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Romance in Azkaban

**Pairings: **Pius/Hermione

**Warnings: **Language and more later xD

**Summary: **Hermione now working at Azkaban, finds herself looking after one particular man, a man that destroyed her life. A man that she slowly falls in love with and as Hermione uncoils his past slowly, she realizes that there is no way out of the dark hole.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled her coat around her tighter as the boat bobbled up and down the passing waves as she tried hard to keep out the threatening wind that threatened to throw her off the boat. She looked at the sailor who was whistling an unknown tune to her and she looked across to see her two partners shivering uncontrollably, huddling together for warmth.<p>

"How many miles left?" She shouted over the wind to make herself heard. She pulled her hood tighter as rain poured down on them and she wished that the sailor would hurry up so she could get herself quickly warmed up with a nice hot chocolate before working on the prisoners.

"Not long left now my lady! You see the prison in the distance yet? Aye! You should see it soon, that should tell us how long to go," And off he carried on whistling.

Sure enough, Hermione looked over the huge waves and saw a tall building in the distance. The building looked like it was about to fall down any moment now and Hermione made a mental note to get the building repaired quick as possible. She's quite surprised that none of the prisoners have ever tried to break out.

She looked into the sky for any signs of Dementors that were left and to her luck, there were none. She was thankful that Harry had told Kingsley to get rid of those horrible creatures. She gave a shudder remembering the horrible effect they had on Harry and she was once again thankful that she wouldn't have to work with them 24/7.

They came closer and closer to the Island and the rain poured down heavier and heavier on them and at last, the sailor got out to pull the boat onto what was meant to be a harbour.

"Here's your bags ladies, gentleman. If you don't mind me, I could definitely use a good cup of Tea before picking up the others and then heading back," He said as he stretched his legs. Her two partners looked grateful that they were back on land again and the man that she was working with threw up into the sea after looking deadly green and the sailor grinned, tipping his hat at him as they made their way inside.

"I really do hate travelling by boat," Neville said. Hermione smiled wryly at her school friend as they triggered towards a small house that was a few meters away from the prison.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it lad! You'll be travelling there and back at least once a week,"

Neville groaned and Hermione unlocked the door to find voices on the other side. Wands at the ready, she slowly pushed it open only to find that the other Azkaban guards were there.

"Ah, at last. You've arrived," One of them drawled and Hermione put her bag down on to the side.

"We got trapped in a storm. Any tea there?" Hermione asked. The three guards nodded and handed each of them warm tea and Neville sighed happily, glad to be out of the horrible weather.

"Am I taking you three back to England then?" The Sailor asked as he took of his cap and ran his hand through his wet, messy white hair.

"Yes. We're ready when you are," The same guard said and in awkward silence, they all drank there cup of tea.

"Thanks for that. Needed it, right, off to the boat we go," The sailor said and he put his cap on and he went outside back into the raging wind. The other three guards followed him but the one that talked looked at Hermione.

"There is a list of things that need doing here in the kitchen. There are 105 prisoners here altogether. We have three sections for each, A,B,C. A is the most dangerous group and C is the least dangerous, but don't fool around, they're all very cunning prisoners. I think that's all, if not, floo to the ministry to get what you need," He gave a grin. "Wish you luck. We bet you three won't be able to last two weeks here," He laughed and he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione sighed and she turned to Neville and Padma who looked for once, nervous in what to do.

"Well, I think first off we should sort out our bedrooms and luggage then we'll look around to get used to the place."

"Sounds like a plan," Padma said and she grabbed her green bag, Neville grabbed his brown one and together they headed upstairs.

There were three bedrooms and one bathroom. One bedroom facing the sea, and the other two facing the prison. Neville said he'll have the one facing the prison and Padma said she'll have the one next to his, which left Hermione left the one looking out to sea. The bedroom was small, but enough to fit two people on at least and had a wardrobe opposite with a desk and mirror. Drawers were next to her bed and the cream wallpapers soothed her.

She hurriedly sorted out her belongings and she put her bathroom accessories in the bottom drawer. She looked around, satisfied and she hurried downstairs to join the others.

"Everything sorted?" She asked and the two nodded and they made their way to the kitchen. As the ex-guard said, there was a huge list on the table. Hermione picked it up and began to read:

_Things to do_

_Clean the prisoner's clothes._

_Feed them (The house elves are in the basement. They are Brom, Minnie, Safa) _Hermione's lip curled a little at reading this. House elves on the same island as Azkaban?

_Rebuild the building(Might have to ask the Minister himself about that)_

_New harbour_

_Put better spell protection against the waves_

_Trim the grass_

_Clean the forbidden building_

And the list went on and on. Hermione wondered what the previous guards did here. Did they actually _do _anything here?

"I think, before we do _anything _on this list is to take a look around." Hermione found three lamps in the cupboard and she lit them. Neville and Padma both took one. "Remember; keep your wand with you all the time. Like he said, they can be very cunning and we have to be extremely careful. I think we should split up. I'll take section A, Neville you're B and Padma you're C," They all went separate ways and Hermione headed towards the top of Azkaban.

The smell was horrible. Hermione had to hold her breath in order not to throw up. The smell was awful; it was like the smell of bodies decaying amongst rotten food and other things she couldn't describe. She took a deep breath and the further she went, the smell got worse. Screams could be heard within each cell, all apart from _one. _

Hermione stood outside the cell door and she wondered if there was anybody in it. The cell door was battered and she walked towards it, keys in hands and she peered inside the cell.

A man with long black hair was laid on the floor, almost embracing it. His clothes were ripped and she could see many bloodied scars upon him. He has a rough shaven chin and he seemed to be moaning in pain.

Hermione became entranced by this man. She wondered who he was and what crimes he did, but yet, at deep down Hermione had a feeling she met this man before. She looked down at the cell door.

Ω∑t87

_Pius Thicknesse _

Without screaming, without fainting, she ignored her legs which were screaming at her to run away, trying hard to block every thought of horror the man has ever done to her out of her mind, she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked forwards to the unconscious man and she crouched down next to him. The room was dark and she wasn't able to see how badly injured he was.

"Lumous," She said and her wand lit up the dark room and she slowly trailed her wand up and down Pius.

She was absolutely horrified. She quickly did what she could do with only her wand and the man continued to groan. Without all these cuts and bruises, the man was quite handsome if Hermione said so herself. But now was not the time to dwell on it, the man needed her attention.

"Rennervate," She said and Pius eyes rolled around in their sockets for a moment before he woke up.

"Come to torture me then stranger?" He sneered. Hermione frowned at his question.

"No. You don't have to deal with the other guards anymore. They've left now and it's me and two other people. I've come to help you,"

"Help? Why help me, Miss Granger," She shuddered as he said her name, though somehow not in fear. "After all, I have made your life hell haven't I not?"

"You've may have caused my life hell, but for now, you're life is in hell and even if we both do not like it, I am here to help you at least make you sane again," She said firmly and she stood up.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Sane? Ever since Yaxley cast the Imperious curse on me, I have never been right again, or so they say," His head did a few shaky movements along with his hands and he let out a curse. "Damn him to hell."

"Who did all this too you?"

"I just said mudblood," Pius frowned and he slowly sat up, wincing in pain.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment. She was so tired of hearing it.

"Not that, I mean did the guards do this to you?" She asked quitely. Pius closed his eyes for a moment before looking back darkly into her own.

"Yes," He hissed.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Why, why did the guards do this? She knew that the people in these cells did unspeakable things, but really, doing this to the prisoners is just making you look as bad as them.

"You're coming with me," Pius eyes widened. "It sounds shocking I know, me a mudblood looking after you, but it's part of my job. Can you walk?"

Pius struggled to stand up, but finally he got there and he took a few steps before nearly falling but Hermione caught him. "I take it as a no. Put your arm around me and don't try anything funny otherwise you're back in there." She warned.

Pius chuckled. "I heard it all before Miss Granger,"

"Hermione,"

"What about it?"

"If we are going to work together we might as well be formal. You can call me Hermione,"

Pius studied her for a moment as they slowly walked downstairs, ignoring the whimpers and screams of other prisoners in the cells as they walked passed. He slowly nodded.

"You may call me Pius." They walked down in silence for a couple minutes before Pius spoke again.

"Why did you call yourself a mudblood?" He asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy used to call me that name all the time when I was at Hogwarts and so did other people outside the school. The affect wears off for a while. Plus I am a mudblood and proud of it," She said. Pius was left to his thoughts. The young witch was brave he could say that. She was an interesting, pretty thing and he was going to find out as much about her as he possibly can.

They finally reached the bottom only to be greeted by two other people Pius did not know.

"There you are Hermione! We were wondering where you were and who's this?" Padma asked a bit frightened.

"Sorry about that. Long trek down. Oh, guys, this is Pius Thicknesse and he's badly injured. The other bloody guards did this too him,"

"The guards did this too him?" Neville asked shocked.

Pius nodded.

Neville cursed. "Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom and this is Padma Patil. We're the new guards and we swear we will never ever do what the other guards did," Pius seemed to like the Longbottom boy. He remembered hearing all about his parents being tortured into insanity.

"I'm going to take Pius inside and sort him out. Then we can get going with the list," Hermione said and she carried on making her way to the house.

"Right, you need a shower and new clothes. Shower is on the top floor near to the staircase and I'll put spare clothes outside the bathroom. Come down when you've done," Hermione smiled and Pius thought the smile suited her. She should smile more often. He nodded and he triggered upstairs.

She hurriedly dug out some robes and put them outside the bathroom and she heard the bath run. Smiling to herself, she walked back downstairs, knowing that she was doing the right thing by helping this man.

Padma burst through the door and dragged Hermione into the kitchen.

"Spill," She demanded, folding her arms.

Hermione looked confused. What did her friend wanted to know? "Spill what?"

Her friend rolled her eyes and said impatiently. "You just brought an ex-death eater into the house. You could've brought any other prisoner in but you didn't. This is telling me that you like him,"

Realization dawned onto Hermione and she shook her head. "I do not like him. Okay, I admit, he's handsome. But I don't like him in that way,"

Padma's eyes twinkled and Hermione had an uneasy feeling she was plotting something. Padma grinned. "Oh really. We'll see about that,"

"Padma, don't mess around with him. Remember, we're not in school anymore and this is an ex-death eater we're talking about,"

"Hermione I know that. Come on, you said he was hands-"

A cough could be heard and both girls jumped and turned around to face Pius and Hermione's heart fluttered a little and she could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach. How much did he hear? How long was he standing there for?

"Well?" Pius asked, suggesting his new look. He looked better. He clearly had a shave, Hermione noticed and his long black hair shone and Hermione noticed he smelled of mints. One of her favourite smells and she blushed.

"Better. Want something to eat?" Hermione asked and Padma winked at her and Hermione had to stop from rolling her eyes. Pius, smirked. Oh, he heard the conversation alright. The little mut liked him and somehow that pleased him, even if she was a mudblood.

"Better not be that bloody Porridge again." He said.

"Why, was that all you had to eat?"

He nodded. "One meal a day and it's always stale,cold porridge," He shuddered. Hermione frowned and she called Minnie, one of the house elf's.

A loud pop could be heard and a house elf appeared, it looked a lot like Dobby and Hermione felt tears in her eyes but she shook her head. "Minnie, what did the prisoners have to eat before we came here?"

"Stale Porridge miss on master's orders!" It squeaked and Hermione felt her hatred towards the other guards grow. "Minnie, we need you to feed Pius. I want him to have a full english breakfast. I'll sort something out with the food for the other prisoners later on," Minnie nodded quickly and she disappeared.

Pius raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. I have a feeling this is not the only thing the other guards did and my hatred for them is about to grow even more,"

A second later, a full english breakfast appeared and Pius dug in hungrily. "Well, you're certainly right about that. Is there any water here?" He asked and Hermione nodded, slowly walking and she could feel his eyes watching her and somehow she felt pleased.

Gods, what was the little mut doing to him? He thought as she swung her hips to the side and he felt hard. She was pretty, he'll admit that and as she handed him a glass of water he somehow had the need to fuck her.

But he knew if he did that, he'll be back in that bloody building.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" He said as he finished. He licked his lips and he felt so much better, he really didn't want to go into that building.

"Well, I think you'll have to stay here. You're still injured and the building needs looking after so you can help us three since you know it best,"

Sounded fair enough.

But gods, he did have an urge to fuck her right there and then.

Then the door opened and the Longbottom boy came in soaking wet and Pius found himself annoyed and yet thankful.

"Before we do anything, I'm having a shower." He demanded and they both watched him run upstairs and slam the bathroom door.

"Well. there goes the plan," Hermione said smiling as she cleaned his plate up.

He could get used to this very easily.


End file.
